Tension (Two-shot, FemDraco)
by Rivia
Summary: With a newfound attraction to her old Hogwarts rival, Draco Malfoy embarks on a journey that she'd never thought would happen in her life.


**Yes, this is an AU - so everything is different. Kinda obvious with a female Draco Malfoy.**

 **Tension**

Draco couldn't explain why she'd suddenly gone mental – she just knew that it was a rather big turning point in her life.

She didn't know why it had happened, but she knew how it happened. Something she'd never forget, it'd take a team of Obliviator's to make her forget it.

Maybe.

Probably not.

Her falling mentality all started with a dream, a steamy, weak at the knees, heated dream – the type that always popped into your thoughts at any given moment. She'd felt it like it was reality, like she was there herself, skin to skin, her hands roughly gripping at his toned body as her slim form moved in unison with the nameless, faceless man's body. She could even smell it, the smell of their sweat, the musky scent of his body. She'd even almost tasted it, the salty sweetness from his lips…

She had captured his lips between her teeth, his bruised lips being the prime evidence of her dominance over him. She'd moved on after that, her lips skimming over his skin to land on his throat – lightly nipping along the way. She had never kissed anyone as much as she did in her dream, her lips being placed everywhere; his jaw, his cheeks, his nape. After she'd kissed everywhere she wanted to, she opened her eyes to look into his – only to stare into his emerald coloured eyes. She'd seen who it was, who she'd been kissing. And it was enough to jolt her from her dream in mortification.

She woke up with a muted cry, finding herself sitting up in bed with a dampness between her legs.

Potter. Harry Potter. She'd been dreaming about Harry Potter. She felt her insides sink at the realization.

She'd been deeply aroused because of _him_.

And Merlin help her, she still was aroused. Not even the jolt of realization of who she'd been dreaming about was enough to halt her. She didn't care that she'd been dreaming about Potter of all people, her prime annoyance in her Hogwarts years. But it all wasn't enough to lower her arousal, it was a boost to her arousal if she was honest with herself – although she'd never admit that.

She tried to shake it off, think of the times she and Daphne would work together in Herbology – but it was all for nought as she couldn't keep her mind focused on anything that wasn't Potter.

Her technique wouldn't have even worked anyway, it failed miserably now that she thinks back on it. Potter had always sat across from her in their Herbology class, always in her view, always in the room with her, and always the main reason why she'd hated that class to begin with. They were always throwing rude comments to each other, stinging hexes, even sabotaging work. But at least those were fun times, now that she realises it – there wasn't any malice in their comments, just pure house rivalry at Hogwarts. He was the one that'd always have an appearance in her Hogwarts days, ranging from their Quidditch matches, to their biting comments in class – and…

She wanted him. She wanted him deeply.

Merlin, it was both embarrassing and arousing at the same time.

She lifted one pale hand to cover her eyes, hoping that it'd just block away all of it.

She couldn't do it, she shouldn't even be thinking about it. She couldn't think of a reason why her body was still red hot – why it just begged her to be touched.

Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she did it anyway.

Quickly kicking the sheets off her, Draco swiftly plunged her hand into her knickers – groaning slightly as she met the dampness between her legs. Her mind immediately returning to her dream, and to Harry himself – she easily pictured him, his alluring smile, his handsome face, how his lean body would bend and tense on his Broom. Her guilty thoughts drifted to memories of catching him with his lips locked with another witch, her immediate reaction being how they would fit perfectly to hers, how they would feel on her body…

Her hand quickens, her hips lifting slightly as she feels her fingers coat in slick juices. It was enough to send her over the edge, her mouth opening in silent orgasm as her body shook off the bliss – his name on her lips as she removed her hand – the slick fingers drifting to her mouth, eagerly sucking away.

Merlin. She really wanted him.

She told herself it was only a dream, that it'd never happen – that there more of a chance that Potter would turn her down with a mocking smile.

She wouldn't dream of him again. It won't happen again.

It wouldn't even work out anyway, would it? Malfoy's and Potter's have never gotten along – she can still remember how her father had been publicly defeated in a duel by Harry's father. He still gets ridiculed about it even today.

Maybe it was just her body? Surely anyone would be left panting and wet from a dream like that. An attractive young man is enough to set off any witch who has needs, right?

She'd never felt this way about Potter before, and she certainly wasn't going to start now.

It wouldn't last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her resolve came tumbling down a day later.

At the Ministry lunch hall, the next day, she easily spotted him a few tables down – he was sitting casually with an unknown witch, the witch casually leaning into Harry's form as they talked together. She ignored the stab of jealousy she felt at that moment, how Potter shouldn't be lowering himself with lower born people – how he should be with someone such as herself, perhaps?

She continued to watch the two, how they sat comfortably in their seats, their forms still close together as she wondered what it'd be like for her to lean into him – would he wrap her arms around her? Would he whisper sweetness into her ear? It was all enough to make her nearly drop her lunch as she ignored Daphne's conversation with Pansy, the two of them not even noticing her look away from them.

And then, it'd gotten worse.

The witch had left her seat, but not without a kiss to Harry's cheek as she went in the direction of the bathroom – she though that it'd finally be over, that the two of them would leave after that, but no. Harry had caught her looking – with that same damnable smirk of his, he looked right back at her. He even had the audacity to run a hand through his black locks, his hair now pushed back off his face as he winked at her in humour.

She'd felt her cheeks warm up, the shock and possible embarrassment of being caught weren't even on her mind as she lowered her gaze from his.

She knew he was only toying with her, right? That he would only play with her just to embarrass her, she'd even done it to him countless of times – how she'd play alluring with him at Hogwarts but then put him down. He'd even done it to her at Hogwarts as well, through the same methods which left her with nostrils flared and anger bubbling in her chest.

How she didn't march up to him there and then and give him a piece of mind was a mystery, although, a piece of mind right now would've been planting her lips on his. But she was grateful that she held her ground, kept herself away from him.

She had escaped to her office after that, ignoring the questions and comments from Pansy and Daphne as she brushed past them. But she couldn't stop herself once she got into her office, not helping herself as she lowered her hand to her once again soaked knickers, hadn't been able to resist plunging fingers into herself and imaging how he'd look under her – naked and aroused just as much as her. It'd barely been half a minute before she felt her fingers coated in slick juices a she sat exhausted in her chair.

She really was losing her mind, but she didn't mind it, it was a mental breakdown she enjoyed at the moment.

Once she had started to look at Potter like that, seeing him as normal way that a woman looks at a man – not the way she used to scowl in his direction at Hogwarts, but now, everything about him just sent a pleasant jolt through her. The sight of his smile made her want to touch his lips, kiss across his jaw then down to his chest - his toned body as sat above him, his skin all there for the taking.

When she found herself aching from just the simple sight of him in his hit-wizard uniform, she knew then that she had an itch which needed scratching.

It was all madness and bliss at the same time. She found herself unconsciously looking at him whenever she could, just small glances which were quickly cut off as he would look her way. He kept on appearing in her dreams, more heated than the next – the type that'd leave her wanting to dream again immediately.

But it all came down to a problem. This was Harry Potter after all, the son James Potter – James Potter being the man that doesn't like anything Slytherin related, especially her father. Although, it wasn't all that bad, Harry isn't exactly in a relationship at the moment – he's still as free spirited as he was in Hogwarts, jumping from bed to bed with any witch.

She couldn't quite bring herself to think about it, maybe it'd just be better to admire him from afar and just be content with her fingers. Although she told herself that, she couldn't quite keep it in – her lust for him was on the forefront of her mind and she wanted it now.

Could it all be down to just lust? Or does she have a deep admiration for Harry Potter of all people. Sure, they'd argued and hexed each other at Hogwarts, but they'd become respectable people after those years – Harry taking on the role of an upcoming hit-wizard and Draco gradually taking over House Malfoy. The two of them would make one beautiful couple, her sophisticated and high-class looks with Harry's rugged dark looks thrown into the mix, it was a rother potent combination.

I wonder what our kids would look like, black hair with grey eyes, or blonde hair with green eyes? Even I've got to admit that we'd look amazing together…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all happened because of her curiosity getting the better of her.

She was sceptical at first, not knowing what would be behind the door, never mind who was the behind the door – and doing what?

She still couldn't believe that she'd done it, she should've just kept her impulses and desires locked away, not letting them loose in search for a release.

Draco grumbled to herself in memory as she flopped herself ungracefully onto her bed, her face flat down into the pillows as she cursed herself mentally. She'd recently returned from her weekly evening with her mother.

She decided to stay late at the Ministry for one night, sorting out family files and exchanging letters with clients. The Ministry was nearly deserted, only the few people walking around the corridors providing a sense that work was still going on.

Draco quickly found out that working on family files was a boring affair, there was only a certain amount of time that any person could read and write documents on the income of the Malfoy's – her head still thumped in pain as she remembered the endless numbers she had recounted. Her office table was full of scattered documents and empty cups of tea – she'd lost count of how many she had drink that night, but it was painfully obvious that it was a lot as they were starting to pile up.

Draco had swiftly left after that, deciding that she'd done enough work that night as she made her way to the various floo's in the Ministry – it just so happened that her office was placed near the shared bathrooms, a place which mostly gets used by Aurors and Hit-wizards to shower and change.

She was just about to walk past the door when she heard something, the sound of bare feet against tiles – although, she didn't know who it was behind the door, it spiked her interest non-the less.

Maybe it was Potter? She didn't spot him earlier walking past her office towards the exit.

She hadn't saw him for a week; she'd heard that he was sent out to bring in a prime target, dead or alive. The job he was given was apparently the toughest one in the past few years for the Hit-Wizard department, Daphne had absently told her that it was the main topic in the healing department – that they were expecting serious injuries or possible deaths. She knew herself that Harry was a more than capable wizard to handle any situation, that he was personally chosen to be the one to undertake this particular assignment. Apparently being Harry Potter got you the top jobs that paid well, regardless of the potential risks – he was essentially the departments best asset.

Now that she leant close to the door, she could hear the sound even clearer – as if the person was walking around the room, doing merlin knows what.

She hoped that he wasn't hurt, where ever he was. He'd probably go straight to St. Mungo's anyway, if he was. Unless he's still like he was in his Hogwarts days - eager and daring were two things that she'd linked him to at Hogwarts, she just hoped that he wasn't still eager to get into a fight.

The door was slightly ajar and she lightly placed her hand on the door knob, in hopes to not make any noise.

Draco opened her mouth to announce her arrival but she finally caught sight on who was actually inside the room. Her words died in her throat as she saw him.

He was slightly hurt, just the one bandage wrapped around his bare torso as he stood in the room.

Her mind couldn't process further thought on Harry's minor injuries as it drifted towards other parts of Harry.

Merlin… She couldn't even think straight now.

He was naked. And clearly healthy enough to shake off his minor injury.

Draco stared, feeling her mouth go dry at the sight of Harry standing naked in front of her.

She'd seen his bare chest before, usually straight after Quidditch matches as he'd remove his jersey to fan away the sweat – even just slight glances in classrooms as Harry typically had his shirt loosely done. But she'd never saw anything below the waist, definitely not naked below the waist.

She should've left, should've run there and then – straight to the exit and straight home. She shouldn't have saw his naked body, and she definitely shouldn't have continued to watch in silence.

But she did anyway, she stood stoic at the door – ogling Harry's form as she stood in the room.

It was temping to just walk in there and just grab him, take him as her property, take him like she'd wanted to.

Too tempting to stop.

Draco was undeniably aroused at that moment.

He had definitely grown and matured since their Hogwarts days; he wasn't as scrawny as he used to be, his body wasn't overly lean or muscled up – it was the perfect body in Draco's eyes, something that she'd like to get a hold of. Preferably soon.

His hand wondered over his torso, lightly grazing across the bandage – his immediate groan of discomfort followed as he looked down at his injury, an annoyed frown across his face.

Draco bit her lip harshly to keep back her throaty moan at the sight of Harry, at the feral like sound he made. She was deeply aware of the intense heat settling in her stomach, the soaked feeling between her legs, and the jittering feeling in her knees. She'd known for a while now that she was attracted to Harry, that her feelings were slowly turning into something of infatuation – although that began with desire, she knew deep down that they weren't rivals at all, they could even be considered friends.

She knew now that she'd been moderately wrong, that she's been masking for lust for Harry in an effort to hide her infatuation for him. Looking back on her past years now, she realises that she's always had an attraction to Harry.

She wanted to be the one who got the touch him intimately, ranging from soft love-filled touches, to rough grips and grazing nails in harsh love-making. She wanted him.

His hand slid further down his body, lightly touching cuts and scars – ones that she'd only recently noticed on his body. The hand continued further down to grasp his already half-hard hardness, closing his hand around himself and beginning to move. His hips were twitching and shifting, back and forth as his hand moved.

Draco felt the pang in her gut as she watched him, her free hand gripping the door-frame in an effort to right herself, stop herself from barging into the room. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, the slightest touch would send a pleasant jolt through her.

She wanted to use her own hands to help him relive himself, maybe even her mouth? Her rose coloured lips twitched at the thought.

She couldn't. He'd most likely be surprised, beyond bewilderment, would then push her away and state that he's in a relationship – all leading up to the two of them never talking again. That would certainly rain on her parade. He probably didn't feel that way about her anyway, she was just a pretty girl that he knows – some one that he'd like to sleep with and discard the following day.

Draco thought, with a severe sudden stab of envy, who Harry was thinking about. What witch caught his attention as he pleasured himself? Was it someone from Hogwarts? Whose hand was he wishing would replace his?

Harry was edging closer to his release now, she could easily tell. She spotted the quick breaths leaving him and the increased number of groans – and the increased speed of his hand around his length.

A soft groan escaped his lips, with a sharp gasp for breath, Harry released himself – spilling into his hand with a groan.

Merlin!

She'd never saw anything like this, it all took her breath away as her gaze still lingered on him – it was the sexiest thing she'd ever witnessed.

Draco tasted blood on her lips, with a sudden jolt she licked it away – she'd been biting through her lip in an attempt to stop herself from groaning in pleasure, all without realising it. But she could definitely feel the dampness between her legs, her knees jittering, her nails had left small indents into wooden door-frame – much to her embarrassment, who knew that she could react to strongly to simply watching Harry?

He was now sitting down on a bench, leaning back against the wooden wall, seemingly too exhausted to move, Draco briefly wondered if what she'd just witnesses was just a dream, as if he'd been sitting down all along – unmoving and exhausted. She felt another stab in her gut, a stab of longing – wishing that she could take his face in her hands – she wanted to know what he looked like after releasing himself, his moment of intimacy and vulnerability for her to see – no barriers or masked emotions. He would be stripped bare to his normal form, just Harry Potter – the man who had gone to Hogwarts with her, nothing else. She wanted that, nothing else would sate her hunger. Only him.

At that moment, it wasn't even about physical lust. That wasn't all she wanted now, she wanted everything. Everything from Harry Potter would be enough to fill her desires.

And she probably couldn't even have him. They'd always balanced between the edges of flirting and physical violence throughout their years – although Harry didn't show any attraction to Draco, she knew that he would be willing and able if they gave it a try. Watching Harry secretly through a half-opened door seemed to be all she'd get, the closest she'd most likely get to him.

He still hadn't moved from his place on the bench, not even getting up to get dressed – she briefly wondered if he'd fallen asleep from exhaustion, but then he let out a tired breath which caused her to jolt on the spot – her heart thumping in her chest as she was caught off guard.

Then suddenly, her world came tumbling down around her. She quickly wondered if she was imagining things again, was he just muttering something else?

But no, it really happened.

"Draco…"

Her name had been spoken with a groan, more groan than voice, but it had easily been recognisable – she'd heard him use her name hundreds of times, in a manner which infuriated her back in Hogwarts.

Thinking back on it now, Draco realised that Harry was touching himself whilst thinking of her – picturing her as he slowly edged closer to release. He'd been thinking of her…

Even though she thought it couldn't be possible, her arousal had doubled even higher than before.

Merlin, she really wanted him, wanted to touch him, feel him, drape her hands over every inch of his sculpted body. She easily pictured herself touching him in the same manor he had just done, taking him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around him – and clamp her mouth shut to stop the rising moan in her throat.

She couldn't go in. She couldn't voice her presence to him – she couldn't let him know she was there, watching him. He'd be angered, she easily knew, even though it'd be a short burst of anger, it'd end up with the two of them distancing themselves further – just out of anger alone.

Besides, at the back of her mind that was still partially functioning, she remembered that she had to get home – her weekly evening with her mother was due. Probably, that more than most, was the reason why she stopped herself from entering the room. She had to leave the Ministry, didn't have the time – and she wanted to spend time with him. A quick tumble in her office with Harry wouldn't be enough, no, she wanted something special. She was deeply sure of that. She expected an entire day with him, at the least.

She couldn't go in now.

It took every ounce of her will power to move herself away from the door, moving away slowly from the door – in hopes that she doesn't make a sound. She can still easily spot him through the door, even though she's further away – she can still make out what he's doing. Harry casually cleans himself with a swipe of his free hand, the wandless magic doing wonders as it cleans him – he carries on from there, immediately moving towards his clothes, his movements are slow as he dresses himself, edging himself slowly into his clothes, with slight grunts of pain coming from the wound on chest.

She finally left after that, making sure to glance around to look if anyone was watching her – barely remembering her way to the Floo as she went through the door.

She settled on the furthest Floo possible, Draco didn't feel confident enough to get her words out – more than likely end up in Diagon Alley than her flat.

After that, Draco had no idea how he made it into her room – how she even made it to her front room is another mystery. She was distracted for the rest of the evening, jittery and paranoid at the same time.

It was noticeable enough that her mother pointed it out later that night, rather bluntly asking her. "You've met someone, haven't you?"

She'd only been able to choke out a hasty reply, stating that it was just personal issues. Draco had never been good at lying to her mother.

Personal issues, yes. Very personal. The issue being that she was suffering from a deep sexual attraction. She was hot and bothered, and it was all Harry Potter's fault. Yes, his fault.

She survived the rest of the evening with her mother, dodging questions and curious glances as the two of them talked about their week. Although, she couldn't help herself by thinking back on Harry, more specifically being her run in with him at the changing rooms – which prompted further questions from her mother as she noticed her flushed face.

But when she fell asleep later, she was smiling to herself. Her dreams had once again had Harry in them, but this time they were distinctly sultry. It didn't help that she relieved herself of the tension earlier, her long soak in the bath allowed her to think back on the days event, more specifically, Harry.

But straight after her bath, Draco came up with a plan. A plan that'd work no matter what, it had to.

A plan to get Harry Potter, on her terms.


End file.
